The Dead World/Issue 42
Sitting back against a tree, one lone zombie growled as it just remained still, not bothering to try and catch a rabbit as it went past. However just as thunder and rain began pouring down, it heard the sound of a vehicle coming its way and turning its head it saw a truck come down the road and at first the zombie wasn't going to go after it. But then it suddenly moved to the left straight into a tree....stopping it in its tracks. After seeing this, the zombie slowly got up spilling its guts over the grass but that didnt stop it as it began to move forward heading towards the crashed truck, quickly joined by around 3 more zombies. Looking over the crash with its grey cloudy eyes, the zombie quickly caught the sent of bleeding flesh and turning its head in the direction, it noticed a man laying sprawled along the front of the truck with a small cut on his head which was where the blood was coming from. Letting out a low growl which was followed by low growls from the rest of the zombies, it moved forward along with the rest....heading for their next meal as the crash sight was clouded in rain and thunder. Biting her lip, Natasha looked out the window to the rain and thunder, running her finger down the window following a rain drop on its little journey. T he group had eaten dinner a short while ago and was now preparing to go to bed. Watching most of her group go into the barn, she sighed before she heard someone cough to get her attention and turned to see Charles standing behind her. "yeh yeh dont worry I get it.....i'll head out there now" Natasha said quietly and Charles nodded giving her a sad look but she understood, he may have let their group onto the farm but he wouldnt allow them to stay in his house while his his family slept. Getting up, Natasha mumbled a good night to Charles who responded with his own before she headed to the front door and went outside before she heard Charles close and lock the door behind her, leaving her to the cold, dark and wet outside. However instead of running to the barn like she should've done, Natasha just stood there arms wrapped around herself as she looked down the road, Will had disappeared on. She always did like the rain, watching it, standing in it maybe even dancing in it if she was drunk enough. Shaking herself out of it, Natasha walked over to the barn avoiding the slippery areas as she was lost in thought. Will would be back, she knew he would.....he was a survivor. Waking up slowly, Will quickly felt the pain on the side of his head and groaned as he reached up to feel the damage, his fingers touching the blood on his head but thankfully it didnt feel like a lot so Will began to move but soon stopped in his tracks when he heard some low growling and looked up to see 4 zombies coming towards the truck. "Oh shit!" Will exclaimed as he felt around the truck trying to find his crossbow and soon layed his hand on it before he brought it up to infront of him and slowly aimed aware of his vision still being very dizzy and fired to the closest zombie hitting it in the forehead resulting in it falling to the ground. However when he reached to take another arrow out of the front of his weapon he found the holster empty and slammed his fist down unaware of the glass there resulting on a few cuts on his hand and him crying out in pain drawing the remaining zombies to come quicker to his direction. "shit, shit, shit, shit" Will kept saying as he crawled backwards noticing there was no zombies behind him, being careful of his now wounded hand. Growling due to the glass currently cutting his skin through his clothes before he finally reached the end of the truck. Bringing up his foot, Will smashed it against the glass window repeatedly until finally the glass broke apart and Will continued crawling down barely managing to get through the window along with his crossbow before he got up using the truck as support to stand now aware that one of his legs was as bad as his hand. However what he wasnt aware of was the slope that the truck had crashed next to resulting in him ending up tumbling down the slope and crashing through bushes and other sharp plants before finally landing badly on his leg and arm at the bottom.... Looking up his vision even more blurrier than before, Will saw a figure standing in front of him and instantly panicked thinking it was a zombie but the figure crouched down as his vision began to get a little clearer and he saw it was his dead wife....another hallucination. Sitting at the top of the barn looking out to the farm, Bella sat with her legs hanging off the edge, watching Natasha as she walked slowly and sadly to the barn and Bella couldnt help but feel sorry for her. She knew Will and Natasha was close and at the current time things were not looking good for Will. "he shouldnt have gone out" Bella stated turning to Lewis who leaned against the wall near her looking down to his hands before he looked up at her nodding but letting her continue. "its dark, stormy and he's surrounded by trees......how the hell is he meant to see where he's going?" Bella asked and Lewis shrugged silently causing her to sigh and look at him agrily "will you say something?" Bella asked trying not to shout. "what do you want me to say?" Lewis asked softly and Bella shrugged looking down a little sadly. "I dont know...."Bella trailed off so Lewis held out his arms for Bella to come over so she did slowly being carefull of his leg as she leaned into his embrace. "i'll look for him in the morning but for tonight...theres nothing I can do" Lewis whispered and she nodded closing her eyes as she layed softly in his arms while he stared outside wishing Will luck for whereether he was. Sitting beside the unconsious Jake, Jennifer looked down at him biting her lip as if to try and stop herself from crying. She tried to sleep like her father told her to but she just couldnt....she couldnt stop thinking about how she had abandoned Jake to be eaten. "I'm sorry....i'm so sorry" Jennifer said shaking her head in sadness "i'm such a coward and I left you and now your probably gonna die and its all MY fault..." Jennifer said but stopped when she heard a low groaning and looked towards Jake in happiness. "DAD!! he's awake" Jennifer called out but she soon found out she shouldnt have done it.... Jake shot up from the bed and grabbed at her neck with his hands before trying to pull her down so he could sink his teeth in causing her to scream out and try and pry his hand away from her throat while continuing to scream out for help. Soon enough her father Charles rushed in and quickly took the scene in before moving forward and picking up a crutch before swinging it onto his arm repeatedly until the reanimated Jake finally let go of Jennifer who rushed into Lily's arms as she came into the room. Meanwhile Charles pushed the crutch into Jake's chest making him lay back onto the bed before he raised it again and smashed it down onto Jake's head repeatedly until it was a complete mess as his two daughters watched in shock and sadness, the sound of crying filling the room. What none of them realised was, the youngest daughter Maria stood behind Lily in horror as she watched her father repeatedly bash the what was Jake's head in and it wasnt until Charles finished and looked over to Lily and Jennifer that he saw her. "Maria....." Charles tried to form words but trailed off in shock as he realised what she had just witnissed but before any of them could tell her what was going on she ran off to her room and Lily put a hand on her father's shoulder to stop him from going after her. ---- Gasping, Will opened his eyes fully again scanning around the area to make sure there were no zombies coming at him and was glad to see none. This must've been the third time he had fallen unconsious. Trying to get up, Will quickly fell down again and sighed rolling onto his back and looking up to the sky as rain poured down onto his face.... "is this it then? your just giving up?" a voice asked from beside him and he looked to see a face he'd never thought he'd see again...Tyral. "fuck you" Will told the hallucination who chuckled as he stood up holding out his hand for Will to take. "come on brother, you know you can do it....you aint no pussy" Tyral told him and Will growled getting up on his own knowing he'd look idiotic if he tried to take a hallucinations hand "now come on find ya crossbow" Tyral taunted Will who ignored him and looked around for his lost weapon. Soon enough Will spotted it not to far away from him and walked over to it nearly falling over a couple of times due to his bad leg "what do you want? to taunt me?" Will demanded as he look behind him for Tyral but didnt find him and was confused before he heard a female voice speak behind him. "to help you" Faith stated softly and Will groaned in response holding his side as he reached down and grabbed his crossbow glad that it wasnt broken. "I dont need your damned help!!.....your dead!!!" Will shouted and tried to hit the hallucination of Faith but she just disappeared and reappeared beside him. "yeh but you kinda do" Faith said with her same angel like voice and Will sighed trying to push back the memories of when he heard what had really happened to the girl, unfortuantly though the hallucination seemed to read his mind. "it wasnt your fault ya know....me and Aiden went out alone, you didnt even know" Faith said and reached out to touch him but Will just tried to shove her away and ended up stumbling back down to the cold, wet ground. "just leave me alone!!" Will shouted out sighing as he rested his hand on his head closing his eyes until he heard the soft voice of his wife and looked up to see his wife as she sat down on his chest like she always did, wearing her old hoodie desperate the weather. "come on honey.....you dont mean that" Rebecca purred running a hand down his cheek and Will rested his head against it trying to hold back the tears "you can do it" she whispered laying her head on his chest and Will looked up to the slope which led back to the truck and then to the bottom where he saw some loose logs which he could use. "alright, god dammit" Will stated getting up after seeing the hallucintations of Tyral, Faith and his wife were standing at the base of the slope. "lets do this" Will said picking up his crossbow before looking up to the slope "no problem" Will finished and moved over to the base before testing out different logs and after deciding which one to use, began to slowly and carefully climb up the slope using all the strength he had. Chuckling from the top of the slope, Tyral looked down at Will with that grin on his face "come on ya big pussy you can make it up here" Tyral taunted him and Will bit his lip trying not to shout out at him but couldnt hold it. "fuck you when I get up there..." Will stated continuing to climb "i'm gonna beat your ass" From that point onwards the hallucinations had gone and Will realised why he'd seen them, he need to have confidence in himself that he could climb up the slope and now he did. After what felt like forever, Will finally reached the top of the slope and looking around he'd noticed the zombies were now gone and Will laughed to himself before spreading out his arms and shouting. "BOOYAHHHH!!!" Will said confidently. However this confidence didnt stay as a massive pain suddenly shot through his leg causing him to yelp out as he fell to the floor clutching his leg nearly dropping his crossbow. Looking around again, Will sighed as he noticed the zombies had returned to his vision but he didnt give up and just picked up the log and raised it as he got up and stumbled forward before bringing it down on the first zombie and smashing his head in a couple of times before turning to the other and chucking the log at it causing it to tumble down the other slope and finally Will turned to the last one. The last one stared at him growling before it began to stumble forward and so did Will before tackling it and pushing it towards the slope before finally pushing it down it nearly sending himself down after it but barely managed to keep his balance. After a few minutes of breathing deeply, Will stumbled over nearly falling over again as he picked up the crossbow before heading over to the truck and looking inside for his other weapons and found his Colt Official Police which he holstered before managing to one by one take his remaining arrows and sliding them into the crossbow holster. Leaning against the truck for a moment, Will took another few deep breaths before walking over managing to regain his balance and taking his fifth and final arrow out of the dead zombies head and looking down the dark road leading back to the farm. "lets do this...." Will said quietly and to himself before starting to slowly make his way down the road, back to his people..... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues